Minerva's Magic
by Caroline A. Ginger
Summary: This story is going to start with the early life of Minerva and is going to progress into post war. THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT. IT'LL BE MORE THAN 10 CHAPTER. MMAD. Minerva/Harry(later)
1. Sherbet Lemon

Professor Dumbledore's bright violet dress robes were billowing with every buoyant step he took. He was currently on his way from the annual start of term get together in the staff lounge. Horace Had brought a bottle of Old Ogden's and they had all enjoyed themselves, but he thought it unwise to stay as he had essays to grade. Suddenly, his facial expression went from joyful to curious and concerned. The faint sound of whimpering could be heard from close by under the smooth voice of Tom Riddle whispering to other Slytherin comrades, "That'll teach that filthy half-blood Gryffindor..." as he rounded the corner though he found nothing but an empty corridor. One of the doors in the hall was slightly ajar. The sight that his eyes held was a rather concerning one. Minerva McGonagall, his prized pupil, was in the fetal position. Her robes were disheveled and the skirt she wore was ripped up to her hip.

"P-please. Don't hurt me again. I beg you." Minerva said beseechingly, crying and backing back into the corner. "Please d-d-don't t-touch me again. Please."

"Minerva?" He hoped that it wasn't her but that was her voice. "Minerva, it's Albus. What happened, my dear?" He knelt beside her in the dark corner of the dusty class. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were pouring tears. Albus immediately gathered her in his arms. His hand rubbed her back gently as she cried into his shoulder. Once her tears subsided, he stood, extending a hand for her as he did. "I think, my dear, that we should continue this in my quarters and perhaps have a cup of tea."

With a flick of his wrist her robes were mended. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower in silence.

**"Sherbet Lemon**. I'm rather fond of the sweet. It's muggle you see..." He handed her one of the individually wrapped candies. She popped it in her mouth. It was somewhat bitter but for the most part, it was sweet. Minerva smiled at this. He always knew how to defuse the tension. She looked into his eyes. Professor Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he gazed back into hers. He was smiling but his eyes, blue as sapphires, conveyed worry and concern for the troubled young woman in front of him. The portrait that guarded his private quarters swung open on its hinges with a creak as they stepped through the door way.

Once they were settled on the couch Daisy, Professor Dumbledore's house elf brought them there tea.

"Wills Master and his young miss bes needing anything else?"

Minerva was slowly breaking down again. Silent tears started to fall onto her lap. It was now quite clear that the tea was not aiding in calming her so Albus banished that and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, prompting her to fall into his embrace.

"Yes Daisy. If you could please fetch me a calming draught, two glasses, and a nice bottle of fire whisky that would be most agreeable."

Daisy entered the sitting room laying the potion, the glasses, and the whisky on the table. Dumbledore nodded a quiet thank you and with that she was gone with a Pop.

He poured them each a modest glass, adding the calming draught to her. Minerva accepted the drink kindly and took a large sip. Taking in a shuddering breath she sunk into the cushions of the couch. They sat for what seemed to be at least a half hour until the silence was broken by Minerva. "He raped me." She paused. Her expression was defeated. She put the cool glass to her lips and finished the lot while walking over to the window. There was a pause as she stood there, staring out onto the Black Lake. "I was walking from the Great Hall after Dinner. I walked down the corridor towards the tower but I was flung onto the wall behind one of the pillars. Someone had put a full body bind curse on me. I couldn't move... I couldn't even scream for help. He and his friend came up to me and smacked me across the face, asked me if I liked it rough, and then pulled me into the vacant classroom. That was when he pulled my cloak off and ripped my skirt-" She began to cry again. All of the sudden she lost consciousness and fell to the floor. The glass smashed on the floor next to her.

Albus was sitting in the hospital wing waiting for the Head Nurse to deliver the news.

_Oh Gods I hope she's alright. This is unnerving. Whatever the outcome, you must help her and see to it that Tom Riddle receives a more than suitable punishment._

His thoughts were interrupted by Madam Clearwater who had just shut the door.

She went to sit on her desk in front of him, took of her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She has suffered from exhaustion. Also she has bruising on her thighs, arms, and throat; evidence that someone has chocked her and held her down with force. We however will not know if she has fallen pregnant until tomorrow. Unfortunately the potion is rather slow one. I gave her a dreamless sleep potion so she will not wake till morning. I will Floo when she wakes professor. In the meantime I suggest you take care of that rotten Tom Riddle."

And so, Albus left to 'take care of that rotten Tom Riddle' in the Headmasters office.

That night, while Minerva had no dreams, Professor Dumbledore dreamt of the worst. She indeed had become pregnant and was forced to marry Riddle. She was harassed by other students. They would call her vile names. "Whore", "Slut", "Trollop" The students in his dream would yell. Her parents disowned her. Nine months later Minerva gave birth to a most beautiful child but neither of the two survived.


	2. The Hospital Wing

Sorry I'm kind of late updating. I'll try to update about every Friday. Hope you enjoy! -C.A. Ginger

* * *

Madam Clearwater rushed to her side. She started to wake now and was feeling the consequences of yesterday making themselves known. She could feel the bruises on her pelvis and breasts. Those were new and just started to show. She groaned as a pain shot though her like knives stabbing her lower back. Madam Clearwater was at her side with a pain potion instantly.

"Will Professor Dumbledore be coming back this evening?"

"I believe so dearie. I'll be back in a flash. I told our dear professor that I would Floo him when you woke." Once she was sure her pain had subdued an adequate amount she got up from her perch on the bed. She took few steps before turning around to face the brave young lady lying in the bed." I hope you don't think me too bold for saying this but I wouldn't have been able to hold myself together if I were you. How you're taking this is very admirable."

With that the Head Nurse walked away and Minerva thought about what she said. She really never had very many opportunities to interact with her but she was nice enough. Now, though, she thought that if the opportunity were to arise she would get to know the nurse better.

But the thoughts that occupied her mind at the moment were not of Madam Clearwater. They were thoughts of Professor Dumbledore and about how much he had changed her life thus far. What started off as a teacher giving advanced one-on-one lessons in transfiguration became a wonderful friendship

She hurried into her office and though a handful of powder into the fireplace, bent down, and heard a pop. _Oh, bugger. My joints are definitely not what they used to be._ The fire turned a bright green and she stuck her head in it.

"Albus, she's awake."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore woke rather abruptly. Sweat was breading on his forehead from the nightmares he was plagued with. Cautiously, he scooted himself to the edge of the bed. He sat for a moment as the events of yesterday flooded his mind. He shot up remembering all the horrible things that happened to Minerva.

He turned on the shower and deposited his night shirt in the hamper. Feeling the hot water on his back was relaxing after thinking about everything.

_The war needs to end soon. I'm not present enough at Hogwarts at least not for Minerva. Her animagus lessons were almost to a close. Now what._

_(Flashback)_

_ In the sea of first years, one pupil in particular stands out to me. Her hair is as black as night and her skin is so very pale. Most of all though, her eyes are the most stunning and captivating. They hold mischief, curiosity, and the hunger to learn. Surely she will be in Ravenclaw... I read her name from the parchment 'Minerva McGonagall'. She stepped forth and sat on the three legged stool. I placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Minutes passed and I couldn't help but wonder what the hat was saying, remembering when I was sorted. Three minutes. Four minutes gone. She had already beaten my hat stall by thirty seconds at this point. Now five minutes and twenty eight seconds later the hat had finally given its final answer. 'GRYFFINDOR!' How lucky am I to have this bright girl who radiates with so much potential that it's practically blinding in my house. This girl is definitely one that I shan't forget._

_ "Miss McGonagall. Will you please stay a moment after class?" I woke her from her daydreaming. She had obviously finished her work and was staring out the window with glazed over eyes._

_"Of course professor."_

_Once the dismissal bell rang she waited for everyone to leave. She approached my desk._

_"If you will, please follow me into my office. I believe we will be more at home there. Miss McGonagall, please have a seat." I waited until she was comfortable in the chair that sat in front of my desk. "My dear, you seemed quite fixed upon something outside today. Care to explain?"_

_"Oh, goodness. I'm terribly sorry Professor. I hadn't realized. I was finished with my assignment early and I left my book in the common room this morning."_

_"I see. Well in any case you seem to be finishing your assignments far faster than the others."_

_''I suppose I have been."_

_"Are you enjoying you're book, my dear?"_

_"Yes it's fascinating. It's about animagi."_

_"And do you think that you would like to become one?"_

_"Are you saying that you would be my mentor and tutor me in becoming an animagus?"_

_At this point the look on her face was completely priceless. She was stunned to say the least._

_"Yes."_

_"If God himself struck me down right this instant I would die a very happy young lady."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I know these next few years of training will be splendid._

_(End Flashback)_

Professor Dumbledore almost slipped and hit his head on the tile of the shower as he heard a voice coming from his sitting room. Quickly he spelled himself dry and threw on his dressing gown as he made his way to the living room.

"Albus, she's awake."

Putting on a crimson pair of robes that he picked out last night, he took a good handful of flew powder. "**Hospital Wing!**"

With that he was gone in a flash of green flames that engulfed him.

The very next moment he was in the Head Matrons office. Madam Clearwater was at her desk sorting out student paperwork when the Deputy Headmaster stepped into her room.

"Take a seat if only for a moment Albus."

"How is she?"

"This morning when she woke he had severe lower back pains. Also bruises formed on her breasts and pelvis. I'm not going to sugar coat it Albus. This does not look good at all. I haven't looked at the potion yet. I thought that I should give her the new and that you should be there when she receives it."

He got up and walked to the bed that Minerva McGonagall was sitting on. The curtain was drawn around the bed. He moved the curtain quietly, so not to wake her if she was so. And that she was. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. She had recently been crying. Albus took a seat on the edge of the bed facing her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it ever so slightly. She began to stir.

She hadn't opened her eye but inhaled the familiar sent of cocoa and lemon drops. Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Professor." Her eyes were still shut. She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Her eye fluttered open to see her favorite professor in her view.

"Hello, my dear. How are you fairing, really? "

"As well as expected I suppose… I've been thinking a great deal." There was a long pause but he waited knowing that she was going to continue. "What if I am..." Minerva didn't want to say it. She started to ramble and her speech quickened with each word spoken from her lips. " I mean what will I do? What will mother and father say? Do they know? What should I do? I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

Cliff hangers are a pain but I hope you liked it. Criticism is welcome! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. News and Revelations

Madam Clearwater exited her office and was crossing the hospital wing. She had just received the potion results from . The whole room was silent save for the gentle clicking of her boots on the stone floor, the occasional sound of a distant closing door, and a children laughing in the hallway outside the Hospital Wing. The walk to convey the recent findings of Ms. McGonagall's current condition seemed to drag on for hours. The Head Nurse was dreading telling the girl that she was pregnant by an insolent Slytherin boy who forced himself upon her.

She knew in the very back of her mind that the girl was pregnant all along. The symptoms were obvious signs that she was but she prayed to the Gods that her hypothesizing was all in her head. She reached the curtain concealing the girls from the prying eyes of her fellow peer. Quietly, she extended her hand to the hanging material and pulled it back slowly, hoping that in doing so she wouldn't disturb the peace of the two people behind hind the curtain.

There, still perched on the side of her hospital bed like his ever loyal animagus (a phoenix), was none other than Professor Dumbledore himself. His eyes were so focused on the young and restless face of the sleeping girl in question that he hadn't noticed her standing at the foot of the bed. She waited a few minutes until; finally, she cleared her throat gently, consequentially waking him from his reverie.

Seeing that Madam Clearwater was present he squeezed Minerva's hand- just as he had done the first time he woke her.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and full of hopelessness and_ rightfully so thought_ both of the adult.

The eyes of the Head Nurse and the Deputy Headmaster connected and shared a look that told Albus that their suspicion, though hopefully wrong, was confirmed. Minerva's wet eyes were still adjusting to the well lit room and did not witness the exchange between the two staff members. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light she locked eyes with Albus he gave her hand a comforting squeezing and encased it firmly within his own.

"Minerva, the results have come back positive. You're with child. " Minerva sat in the bed in the hospital wing for what seemed like hours. _Did I just hear that correctly? Am I really… Oh my Gods…_ Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate. Her hand was rubbing her chest from the pain of hyperventilation. Her mouth was open as if she was about to say something but no words came out. She stared straight ahead, not daring to make eye-contact, as her hand moved slowly from her collarbone to her flat abdomen, where her unborn child was. Yes her child and Tom Riddle's.

"I… I-I'm…" Her speech was becoming rushed and she was stuttering, something that she never did. Dumbledore was still holding her hand in his. Her eyes were threatening to spill with unshed tears as she gripped his hand tighter.

He returned the gesture. He was searching her face for any sign that would indicate danger.

Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay in the conscious world. She started to sway. The world was spinning around her and her last lucid though was that she was carrying a child; her child and Tom's.

"Minerva…" He muttered this as her upper body collapsed on the bed. Madam Clearwater rushed to her side once again to run diagnostic spell work.

"She's alright. She just fainted because of emotional overload. I'll be in my office if you need anything, Albus dear?" She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't move an inch. The head nurse walked into her office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

His hand was holding her." I'll do anything for you Minerva. I'll help you though this_._Anything you need I'll give" He whispered to her in the quiet of the hospital wing. Yes. He would get her through this.

…

"Albus…" It was barely a whisper. He had been sitting there for what was hours. Her face held a depressing expression. He assisted her in sitting up in the uncomfortable hospital bed. Her hand was still in his. He placed His right hand on the middle of her back for support. Additional pillows were conjured to support her torso while sitting up. "I always thought that I'd give it to someone I love and he took it from me. Now I carry his child inside me. This child is inside of me and it's his… but this child is also mine."

She broke down again for the fifth time that week. Tears were streaking down her now blotchy, reddened face. Her face was slowly lowered into her hands with each shudder of her being. Her body shook uncontrollably with sobs and she whimpered from the pain caused by the damage left as a parting gift from Tom.

Albus did the only thing he could do to comfort her at the moment. He was still seated on the left of her and had easy access to her so he pulled her into his embrace quickly, not wanting her to feel alone in her struggle alone. His touch was firm but gentle. His left arm was wrapped around her back while his right hand was busy cradling her head to his chest. He rocked her side to side and whispered comforting and reassuring words to her.

Soon enough her breathing had slow immensely and her body was no longer wracking with uncontrollable sobs. Only silent tears crawled down her cheeks now.

They continued to rock; rock and whisper. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. Her head was still rested on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and focused solely on it. It was steady and solid; her rock. After days of pain and fitful nights she final felt at peace. A smile crept onto her feature as he held her close.

"Minerva?" Albus called out to her. His hold on her loosened. Slowly she emerged from his embrace. Green eyes met Sapphire ones. For the first time in these days of darkness he saw the light emanating from her eyes. Her face was etched with fear. He also saw another thing; love. _It's can't be. She can't return the feeling I have held for her since her sixth year_.

"Please promise that you'll stay with me. I need you to be here for me now. Please." Minerva's tone was scared; scared of what would happen if he wasn't there, and the fear that he would abandon her in her hour of need.

"Of course I'll stay Minerva. I promise you that is will help you through this and not only this but everything and anything. "He gave her a hug and then withdrew, giving her a sympathetic look. "I should go now. I have to meet with Headmaster Dippet soon."

Standing to leave for his meeting with Dippet, he felt of slight tug on the sleeve of his robes. He turned around to see her look into his eyes beseechingly. "Please. Stay with me a while longer, 'til I fall asleep? "

Her eyes were looking into his for an answer. She got it when he smiled at her. He took his place at her bedside once more. She was about to lay down when he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly but smiled when he reached behind her to fluff her pillow. She lay down on her side facing him and curled up into a ball. He walked around the bed and tucked her in. Afterward, he conjured a knit blanket knowing that the Hospital Wing blankets were thin, and covered her with that. Finally he sat down and took hold of her hand. His other hand cupped her cheek and moved upward to run through her hair, repeating the process until her eyelids became heavy. He notice and spoke up in the comfortable silence but not before lifted her hand to his lips and place and slightly lingering kiss on her knuckles.

"Sleep well, my dear Minerva." He replaced his hand back onto her cheek, her eyes close and her breathing evened out, slipping into the first restful sleep in nights. He stayed there for a moment to make sure she was sleeping soundly before moving to leave. Once he was off the bed he placed another kiss on her forehead. "I can see that you feel it as well, tough you may not realize it. I will wait for you my Minerva. Goodnight."


	4. Empty

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Here's my next chapter. The next one should be up in about two weeks or so.

* * *

Minerva woke to a bright hospital wing. The light shining through the windows was so bright that blinded her momentarily. She regained her sight. Almost instinctively, her eyes fell to the chair residing beside her bed which once held Albus, subconsciously wishing that he were there with her.

In the beginning Albus was the man who led her and the other children to the Great Hall, sorted them, and taught them the complex art of Transfiguration. Later, he became her mentor, teaching her even more complex Transfiguration beyond NEWT level. He helped her succeed in becoming the youngest animagus recorded in history. During her private tutoring with her professor, they became closer. They were on a first name basis, played friendly games of chess during which they would make friendly jests, share a cup of tea, and have conversations, not only about academics, but about more personal topics. On occasion he would discuss his childhood and she would discuss her home life. Was there something more though? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that her feelings for her dear professor may be less innocent than they once were.

She thought of his oddly colored robes and how they looked on him. How they formed perfectly to his torso. How his shoulders were broad and then narrowed to his slender hips. She thought of his auburn hair. His bright blue eyes, like sapphires, and how she loved it when they gazed upon her, twinkling mischievously. _What am I thinking! He's my teacher. It would be against the law. These feelings are inappropriate and shouldn't happen. I can't have feelings for him._

But that didn't change the fact that she was falling in love with him. Her eyes were now brimming with unshed tears. _I can never have him. He won't want me. I'm pregnant and unwed. I'm spoilt. He couldn't possibly want me. He probably thinks of me as a granddaughter. Oh, how I wish…_

Minerva lay in her bed and think while Albus did the same.

He lay in bed, tangled within the red and gold bedclothes. Since the night he had found Minerva in the dark corner of the unused classroom, he had a reoccurring nightmare of her being abused by Riddle and the horrible situations that came from it. Suddenly, he bolted up-right. Beads of perspiration shone in the moon light. With labored breath he sat in the silence.

…

He untangled himself from the comforter and sheets. In one listless movement, he swung his legs over the side of his four poster bed. He sat their thinking about Minerva. The nightmare had frightened him so much he had to attempt to relax somehow.

Being the holiday he had no obligations so, in the end, he decided to visit Minerva, his Minerva. With that in mind he got dressed and Flood to the Hospital Wing.

…

Upon entering the sterile room, his eyes were drawn to Minerva's bed. She was already accompanied by the schools Healer who was in the process administering potions.

"Now this one is for the aches and pains but it won't heal the bruising. That's what the cream is for. This one here," she held up one of the three products, "is your prenatal potion. Now, you do have options dear-" but she stopped talking when she saw Albus walking towards them. "Dear, do you wish Professor Dumbledore to be present while we discuss your condition and treatment?"

She nodded her head in approval not wanting to convey her true feelings.

"Good morning Constance" Albus stepped into view. "Hello Minerva." He smiled at her and took his seat next to her bed.

"As I was explaining, I'll give you the potion now and then the cream about ten minutes later so the potion has a chance to settle and numb some of the pain. After that then comes the prenatal potion." She paused for feedback. When there was none she preceded. "Now, you have options," At this she sat on the edge of her bed and placed a comforting hand on her leg. Minerva and Albus' hands were drifting closely together until they were clasped together, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"You could keep the baby and raise it, you could give it up for adoption, or you could terminate the pregnancy." There was a pause. "If you were to keep the baby you would not have to tell Tom. Being only just seventeen and knowing your medical history, there is risk of miscarrying. There is also high risk that you will have difficulty conceiving and/or trouble maintaining a pregnancy. If you carried to full term it could put major strain on your health in general. If you decide to abort, it will have to be within the next month. Are there any questions?" She was answered with a shake of the head and silence. "Ok. Let's give you the pain potion now." Madam Clearwater stood up and retrieved the blue potion from the bedside table, uncorked it with a pop, and gave it to Minerva who swallowed it promptly. "I'll be back in ten minutes to apply the cream." With that she left to her office.

When she heard the door close she began to speak. "I don't want to carry His child inside of me, but this is also my child. Part of me is in a being that I helped create, willingly or not. I want to keep it but then I remember that He is in this child too. I'll consider all of my options."

When she heard the door close Minerva slouched down onto her pillows and closed her eye, letting out a tired sigh. Her head lulled to the side. Blue eyes met hers and that was when she saw it. "Albus," She got his attention. They made eye contact, "Do you have feelings for me?"

He was stunned beyond belief. _Am I that obvious?_

"I know you too well to not know what you're thinking. It's in your eyes, dear." She smile and closed her eyes again as he brought his free hand to caress her cheek. His thumb brushed against her cheek bone.

"Minerva, I-," but his sentence was cut short when he heard a door shut. He removed his hand just before Madam Clearwater stepped into view.

She looked from one Professor Dumbledore to Miss McGonagall. His face looked apologetic. He stood up, placing a chaste kiss onto the back of her hand, smiled and walked away. She watched Minerva with a pitiful look in her eyes. Minerva looked crestfallen. Her eyes were filling with unshed tears when she heard a pop. A note appeared on her bedside table. Minerva picked up the note and read it.

Miss. McGonagall,

When you are discharged from the Hospital Wing, please report to my office in Gryffindor Tower so that we may discuss your options,

Professor A. Dumbledore

Minerva folded the letter and placed it on her bed-side table. She looked to her left. Emerald eyes fell on the chair, his chair.

Empty


End file.
